


Meeting the Evans'

by ObliviateMeQuietly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMeQuietly/pseuds/ObliviateMeQuietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of ONESHOTS featuring everyone's favourite marauders era ship: JILY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” Lily Evans hissed as she walked into her bedroom to see her sister leaning against the window frame, peering down outside. It was certainly a sight to behold, her sister actually inside her bedroom by choice. Usually she avoided it, claiming it was full of ‘freak stuff’ that she didn’t want to be a part of. It was the reason the two had stopped sharing a room when Lily had turned 12.

“Don’t you have a date with Vermin or something to get ready for?” She couldn’t help but snicker at the scathing glare Petunia sent her when Lily used her nickname for her sister’s boyfriend. It suited him, though, or Lily thought so. Vernon Dursley really was a piece of Vermin.

“It’s Vernon, you freak." Petunia spat at her sister, her voice dripping with venom. “And there’s a boy outside.” She sniffed in distaste as she looked down at her younger sister, before looking back outside, going back to practically drooling. “God he’s gorgeous.”

Lily wandered over to her bed and sat down, pulling her favourite book out from under her pillow. She didn’t really bother glancing out the window then. The boys Petunia fancied were absolutely vile, Vernon was proof of that. But when she spared a quick glance, not being able to help herself, her heart seemed to stop, and then flip in her chest. James Potter was standing outside her front gate, leaning against the fence post and running a hand through his hair in the sexy way he always did it. “Yeah, he is.” She mumbled, staring at him gob smacked for a moment before shaking her head, trying to snap out of her trance.

Lily tried not to move to quickly as she sat up and leaned closer to the window, wanting to get a better look of the positively gorgeous creature that was leaning now against the mailbox, looking at it with a .confused expression. It wasn’t like she was staring at him…she wasn’t like his mob of fan girls back at Hogwarts. She was just… admiring the view for a moment. It wasn’t like she got to when she was at school. Any time she even glanced at him James got this huge, cocky grin and Lily did not need his ego getting any bigger.

And it seemed that just as she moved to get a better look at him, James looked up at the window. But instead of a cocky grin, as he spotted her, he smiled, a real genuine smile, and waved at her.

Petunia squeaked and covered her mouth. “He’s waving at me…” she gushed, smoothing her hair, which was cut into a disgusting, yellow bob that really didn’t suit her.

Lily stared back at James for a moment, opening her mouth few times to say something, shout at him for being a creepy stalker and just showing up at her house, or maybe even say hello, but before she could muster up anything to say, Petunia was racing downstairs and out the front door to see the gorgeous boy leaning on the fence.

“Wait, Tuney!” Lily started, but it was too late. Not that Petunia would listen anyway. Meekly, Lily tottered down the stairs and followed her out the door, just in time to hear Petunia say, “I’ve got a boyfriend, sorry…but I’m sure one of my friends would love to get to know you.”  
James was just grinning at Petunia, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he listened to the garbage that Petunia was saying.

“You know, I really don’t think he’d be interested in any of your friends, Tuney. Or, well, I don’t think you’d like the likes of him near your friends.” Lily stated as she walked up beside her sister, giving her sister an amused look.

“Get lost, you freak. I was just telling- James, was it? – that my friend Grace, would be perfect for him.” She twirled a piece of her blonde hair, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Yeah, right. You just want him for yourself. Lily snorted and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Listen, Tuney, even though Grace is very pretty, and a ginger, which happens to be the type of girl I know James is into, you definitely won’t be introducing them anytime soon.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Petunia turned her nose up at Lily.

“Because…how do I put this…he’s…” Lily leaned in close to Petunia and wiggled her fingers at her. “A freak!”

Petunia squeaked and stepped backwards, widening her eyes. “You mean…you know him?! And he’s like you? He goes to that freak school?”

Lily gave a witchy cackle and waved her fingers at Petunia. “Hocus pocus, higgily jiggliy…”

Petunia turned on the spot and sprinted back inside. “Mummy! Lily’s doing you know what!”

Lily snorted and shook her head as she watched her sister disappear inside the house, before turning back to James. “Sorry about her…”

James gave a shrug and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, leaning against the letterbox as his smile grew bigger. “It’s no biggie. It was quite funny, really.” He said.

Lily smiled a little, looking at him, before she frowned a bit. “How do you know where I live, Potter?”

James went a bit pink as he thought of an answer to her question. “Erm…Marley told me…” He mumbled, to which Lily groaned and shook her head. “Don’t be mad with her! I forced it out of her.” He said quickly.

Lily crossed arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. “Then why are you here?” she asked. “What could you possibly have wanted when you made my best friend give up my address?”

James bit his lip, for a moment his confident mask slipping, showing a nervous boy. But it vanished as quickly as she spotted it, and he pulled a small package out of his pocket, holding it out for her. “Happy Christmas.”

Lily stared at it for a few long moments, and for a moment, James considered taking the package back, embarrassed that she didn’t want it. But then Lily hesitantly reached out and took the package from him. She looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you, James.” She murmured.  
James’ cheeks flushed slightly red, and he ran a hand through his messy hair once again.

Lily felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn’t gotten him anything, and bit her lip in thought. “Come inside, James. I have a present for you…” She said.

James’ eyes lit up, but he followed her into the house, trying to flatten his hair, and on the way he almost collided into Mr. Evans.

“Pumpkin, who is this?” He asked, looking at James with amused eyes as he watched James try to make himself look presentable. He hadn’t exactly dressed up to come over.

“This is er, James. A friend from school.” Lily said softly.

Lily’s father stared at James for what seemed like forever, his eyes narrowing as he took in the boy’s messy clothes and his porcupine like hair.

“James, huh?” He asked.

Lily and James both nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” James said.

“Is this the boy you’re always talking about, pumpkin? The ‘arrogant but totally gorgeous’ one?”

Lily felt her cheeks heat up as James and Mr. Evans started laughing.

James looked over at Lily, a grin splitting his face. “You talk about me with your parents?” He didn’t see the smack coming.


	2. Part two

When Lily stepped foot inside the 7th years boys dormitory first time she swore she almost fainted from the sight, or was it the smell, maybe? The room looked like a tornado had hit it, with clothes strewn all over floor; Lily couldn’t spot a patch of carpet anywhere around James, Sirius or Peter’s bed. Remus’ area, at least, was kept tidy. But on top of that, it literally smelt like something was rotting. It wouldn’t surprise her if there was a dead rat, or some other rodent under their beds.

“Oh, what is that god awful smell?” Lily demanded, covering her nose and waving her hands in front of her as she stepped further into the room, trying to clear the smell from her path.

Remus, who was sitting on the bed closest to the door, looked up from his book and smiled apologetically at Lily. “I believe that’s Peter’s shoes. He doesn’t wear socks.”

Lily tried not to gag as she spotted a pair of rather grotty looking underwear hanging off the end of Peter’s bed. Well, she was glad that at least he wore something.

“You get used to the smell, I promise. I actually think my nose has lost all sense of smell from living in this room.” Remus said with a small chuckle.

Lily shook her head in disgust, her hands placed firmly over her nose as she scanned the messy room for the familiar head of messy black hair.

“He’s in the bathroom.” Remus said, guessing her thoughts as he laid back on his bed and opened his book again.

“I- I was just looking for him because we have rounds soon.” Lily tried to make an excuse, her cheeks warming a little bit. She felt she had to, or everyone would find out. Only someone as dumb as Peter wouldn’t be able to guess that she was undoubtedly, utterly infatuated with James Potter. But she didn’t want anyone to find out just yet. Why? Because she was almost positive that James Potter didn’t like her in that way anymore.

The two had been working closely together all year with their head boy and girl duties, and had even become sort of…friends, almost. Since he had turned up at her house at Christmas they spoke regularly, sat together sometimes at dinner, complained about Sirius and Marlene’s public displays of affection - or more like public displays of eating each other’s faces off – together and even shared the occasional inside joke together. But he hadn’t asked her on one date since before the last summer, or even mentioned anything remotely annoying to her in a very like time.

“Of course you were,” Remus chuckled softly and glanced up at the red head over his book, who was blushing as red as her hair.

“Where is he?” Lily asked, deciding to ignore his teasing as she looked around the dorm.

“Bathroom, with Padfoot.”

Lily nodded before treading carefully over to the bathroom door, wincing with every step she took on the clothes covered floor.

“I’d knock before going in, you never know what those tossers could be doing in there.” Remus advised as Lily took the handle.

Lily hesitated, but knocked loudly, glancing behind her nervously at Remus. She caught the glimpse of a grin on his face, before the door was ripped open, and because Lily was holding the handle, she got pulled forward and into the arms of none other than James Potter.

She looked up at him instantly as his arms wrapped around him, reflectively starting to yell at him to get his gigantic sausage hands off of her, but all words were lost when she saw what he had done to his hair. It was absolutely coated in hair product and flicked back so not a strand stood up. HE had used to much product that his hair looked like it had been visited by Jack Frost.

“Lily! Look, I used your present!” He said with that gobsmackingly gorgeous grin of his. As always, it made Lily’s knees feel like jelly, but she stepped back and covered her mouth as she looked at his hair in horror. That was not what she’d intended his present for.

When James had turned up at her house with a Christmas present for her, she had felt obliged to give him something in return. Not really sure what to give him, she had given him a tube of hair product that Petunia had bought for herself but hadn’t opened it yet. She’d thought he might do a little something to his hair, but seeing him like this made her regret giving him the damn stuff.

“Do you think Marlene will like this, Evans?” Lily looked up. She wished she didn’t.

Sirius had a full blown mowhawk. It was a completely and utterly terrifying sight. “I just threw up a little.” She muttered, only to met by a playful shove as he made his way out of the dorm, probably looking for Marlene.

“They really need to put more of this stuff in the tube, Lily. We used it up in one go! Perhaps they should put an undetectable extension charm in here.” James suggested, slipping his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly as he looked down at the red head in front of him.

“It’s muggle product, James.” Lily sighed and shook her head. “They can’t do that.”

“Oh,” James said stupidly. “I knew that.”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking her head at James. Sometimes purebloods were just too oblivious. She tilted her head as she took in his hairdo again. No. It just wouldn’t do. It would have to go.

With only a moment of hesitance she reached up and started to run her hands through his hair, messing it up.

“Hey! I spent ages doing that!” James complained, trying to smack her hands away.

“You really have no idea how much I love your hair, do you?” Lily asked, grimacing as she tugged her fingers through the now set product.

“You- you love my hair?” James asked, awestruck.

“I love everything about you James, I love your hair, I love that adorable snort you do when you laugh sometimes, I love the way you run your hand through your hair, I love your dimples, I love you goddamn it!”

James was frozen, awestruck as he listened to her talk. Realising what she had said, Lily turned a vibrant red colour, and went to step backwards. But with a dash of Gryffindor courage she stepped forward and launched herself at him, capturing his lips with her own. It was only a short kiss, but it still made her stomach flip. And James looked like he were about to faint. He had to clutch the doorframe for support.

“You, me, Hogsmeade this weekend, okay?” Lily asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse as she waited for an answer.

James nodded, staring at her with his mouth wide open.

“Great,” Lily grinned at him, before slowly backing up towards the door. “See you then..”

When she was gone, James collapsed onto his bed, a grin splitting his head. “You owe me 50 galleons, Moony. I told you it would work.”


End file.
